


Good Boy!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Komaeda, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Voyeurism, Watersports, no one evr writes male readers so.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Komaeda pulls a little risky stunt in public so now you gotta take matters into your own hands
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 182





	Good Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut/fanfic that i finished so go easy on me. Before you ask yes of course im embarrassed by making this HAHA but idk hope u freaky mfs enjoy it :]

This was all Komaedas idea, really.

Who would even be surprised though up to this point? He is Komaeda afterall, and he is your boyfriend. You two have only been dating for a good solid 3 months and needless to say, it wasn’t as bad as Komaeda had proclaimed it would be. It was anything but bad. It probably had to be maybe one of the most healthiest relationships you’ve had so far…

Some would disagree of course. Saying that the things that spill out of Komaedas pessimistic mouth is beyond annoying at times. However, you know him. You know his behavior and how he processes things. How everything has churned into a coping mechanism for his terrible childhood, and who could blame him? Though, they only can if they never got the chance to know him like you did and god..it was worth it. It was worth the hardships and tough communication in order to understand him in the way that no one else could or did. 

Of course, him not being used to said sort of thing, caught him completely by surprise. He’d never got the chance to get close to someone before, and knowing that fact had broken your heart into two. So, ultimately you’re glad that he gave this a chance. He gave you both a chance at something new. Even if his hope and despair talk is hard to hear sometimes, you understand there’s a reason behind his behavior. There’s meaning in his words like any other.

Maybe except for when those said, Mr. Fascinating Ways With Words and Meanings pulled you aside from the morning meeting in the diner and whispered something completely inappropriate for public but semi private discussion. It was so abnormal. So, weird. So, hot..and of course you can’t let yourself forget what he even said to you in the first place. You would never forgive yourself if you forgot how every word came out of his mouth as he took your hand into his palm and dragged it down over his growing erection and firmy pressing it there. How he leaned his frail and quivering body onto yours and breathed heavily into your ear, quietly telling you to punish him for being naughty in public once the meeting was over. So quietly that it felt as if it was only you two in the entire world and you felt so engrossed into it. You, of course, shouldn’t have given into bad behavior, but, it was hard when he was so desperate for you and especially in semi public where anyone could have peeked around the corner and could have spotted you two out. It was exciting to say for the least.

You ended up giving in slightly though, and grinded your palm into his boner making him whine out lightly in relief. You then abruptly stopped and pulled onto his hair, however, forcing him to slightly lean down his ear near your mouth and then did you only whisper one sentence to his quivering form.

_“Wait till we go back.”_

Which is what leads too now.

You’re harshly pounding into Komaedas tight hole while he cries out so loudly that it feels as if the entire world could hear it. His hands ended up being tied to the bedpost, of course, so he couldn’t try and pull anything to get himself off. This is supposed to be a punishment afterall for pulling something so risky out in public. However, that thought makes you think twice due to the fact that Komaeda seems to be enjoying himself way more than you believed he should have. The cock ring around his base had been placed right when the both of you entered your cottage together and you’ve definitely been postponing his climax. It was getting hard though, you wanted to give in and let him have it since he was being good thus far. Though, his present actions don’t make up for his past ones. 

The bedpost was now definitely slamming against the wall, chipping the faux wallpaper. Komaedas moans getting worse by the second, ultimately making his voice crack and hoarse. God, it was such a lovely sight to especially see the drool running down his chin and the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. That just pushed you even further to get off to his god ascended sight by wrapping your hands under his kneecaps and pushing them up against his chest, causing your member to reach in even further and rub harshly against his prostate. 

“Ahnn-!! Ah! Ah! G-god I can’t-!! It feels so good-! Ah!-“ Komaeda was shaking hard up to this point, his member leaking precum all the way down to where you two were connected. Everything about this was so hot. You’re not even sure if you could last much longer at this rate. The smell of him, the sight of him, everything about him in this moment was so erotic. 

Maybe he has been good thus far..and on that thought you slowed the pace down to a medium pace of thrusting and reached your hand down to where his cock ring was and started tugging on it lightly to tease him.

Komaeda looked down and seemingly blushed harder at the act. “Ahng-! P-please! Oh g-god please..” 

“Komaeda have you learned your lesson yet?” 

“Nghh- Yesss~.” He slurred out loudly as you purposefully rubbed your member against his prostate again. Leaning down further near his ear and whispering.

“Hmm you sure? You’ve been a pretty bad boy today..maybe I should just cum in your mouth instead of filling you in your cute little butt this time, hm?” You then lifted your hand away from his dick entirely causing him to whine. 

“N-no! Please! P-please-! Fill me to the brim with your amazing hope!! O-oh god please! I don’t care if- if I cum! I just need your cum in meee~!.”

Deciding on a whim you felt like being lenient and to give him a break….on one condition however.

“If you cum before I do I’m leaving you tied up with a vibrator in your ass, you hear me?” 

“Yes-! Yes-! ___-kun p-please, angh~!” 

Deciding that it was good enough, you removed the cock ring from his base and picked up your pace once again, causing the room to fill with loud erotic moans and praises coming from Komaedas mouth, and the sound of skin on skin slapping harshly. It all was too intoxicating, it was too good and hearing one high pitched moan in peculiar from Komaeda and the sight and smell of Komaeda….it all ended up causing your abdomen to clench and you to cum hard into Komaedas ass making him mewl out in pleasure. The bliss and waves of pleasure taking over your body momentarily from fucking Komaeda hard for a while was slowly deteriorating away. So you quickly reached over to Komaedas cute dick after hearing him whine loudly from getting filled to the brim with your seed and jerked him off fast and harsh while still riding out your climax.

“Ah- Ah god yes-! Yes-! ___-kun I’m cumming-!! Aghhn!! Ahhh~!!! Thank you! T-thank you~!!!”

Komaeda then bucked his hips hard into your jerking hand while screaming out your name and came surprisingly a lot, causing it to get all over his chest and your abdomen. He started babbling while he came, thanking you over and over again while sobbing from the hard climax. His legs twitched from overstimulation as you slowed your hand down and guided his legs to rest against your thighs. 

However, it wasn’t exactly over just yet. Like Komaeda had told you in the diner earlier. He wanted to get super dirty tonight and try a new thing. So that’s exactly what you’re about to do.

However, Komaeda either was too high in bliss from post climax or completely forgot because once the room started filling up with noises of a soft hissing and wet sloppy sound he immediately tensed up and let his eyes roll to the back of his head. The squelching of your dick sliding out slowly from his now piss and cum filled ass almost made Komaeda cum again right then and there. 

You finally cooled down from everything though with a light sigh and taking note of how beautiful Komaeda looked. How he looked so lovely from the sweat drenching his hair, body and the marks running down his cheeks and chin from drooling and crying over the max. Sometimes it’s best to thank god for letting you be intimate like this with a beautiful man. Of course Komaeda didn’t notice as his eyes were closed and almost made it seem as if he was slowly starting to doze off from the intensity of intimacy between you two today.

You focused back though, reached over to untie his hands and give them a break, rubbing on them softly with care. Then you grabbed a water bottle from on the nightstand and turned to lift his head so he could properly drink it down. Looking at him with loving eyes, and him finally opening his, showing his glossy pupils from crying, you proceeded to say, “Hm, you were such a good boy Komaeda, I’m so proud of you..” and Komaeda lightly shook at the praise, causing him to blush and tense up slightly while gulping down the water. Once you figured he had enough however, you softly set his head down back against the pillows and got up to throw away the bottle and start the bath. Once all of that was taken care of, you then picked up Komaeda bridal style who welcomed it full heartly, snuggling into your chest and walked into the bathroom setting him down gently into the bath. Scrubbing him and you off, and helping him get the sticky cum and pee out of his ruined hole, drying him up with a towel, and then proceeded to change the sheets before lifting him back up into your embrace and resting the both of you back in your now clean sheets and blankets

Komaeda, who was obviously extremely exhausted, fell asleep snuggled right into you the instant you reached over to turn off the lamp. You lifted your fingers and ran them through his slightly damp hair thinking of how unpredictable sometimes your boyfriend may be, but how nevertheless you love him with all your contempt. Of course, thinking of Komaeda and snuggling softly with him made you really think. That you’d be willing to do the most absurd things for him especially. 

But it’s okay though. You know you love him and you definitely know, he loves you.


End file.
